


There We Go

by celestial_panda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_panda/pseuds/celestial_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to finish University shouldn't be such a difficult task. Sometimes the world throws you a curve ball and your life is overturned by the appearance of one singular Professor, and other times you have the faculty staff causing you all of your troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 years no Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This series is set in an alternate Universe where the Winchester brothers are formerly referred to as Campbell. It follows the life of an original female character, nothing is canon. Please enjoy.

There We Go

Prologue

There’s snow everywhere, it covers the campus grounds, and it covers vehicles in a small dusting. It’s not a rare site to see, in this town. It’s a small town, one thousand people, some leaving constantly. The biggest building of the area is the University. Students barely crowd the grounds as there’s not many of them, in the first place. There is something peculiar about this snowfall, in this town, where everyone sleeps except the ones who are leaving the bars to finally make their way home. There is a woman, awake, but lying down in the snow her eyes entranced by the night sky. She thinks about all the things that have gone wrong without as much as a notice. In such a short amount of time, everything she knows has fallen down.

Chapter one: 3 years no tears

“This place rarely feels like a home, it feels like the pit stop to a better life. The only profession one can hold in this town is that of a professor.” Her smile doesn’t falter at the tired words her friend says, a sense of despair tainting them. “I’m sure we’ll eventually get out of here Becky.” Her friend’s eyes sparkle in a way that she knows the other isn’t truly inspired by the rhetoric she’s just spoken. “Yes… look at me Becky Kwan, lawyer with no future in sight. What kind of cosmic vengeance is this?” The woes bring a slight tinge of a smile onto her face, her friend’s misery nothing but short lived drawl about another semester of school with no possibilities in sight unless one can escape this town. 

“I know… I know Kari. You keep saying we’ll get out of here…. When will that be?” The last phrase is so softly spoken, that it brings her a slight painful reminder. “We’ll get out when we can Becky… If we can...” A town with no prospects, with barely a future in sight, but this sadness never lasts long. It’s only a momentary crisis because they love this town regardless of its legacy. “Gals! Gals! Hello ladies!” Her eyes turn to see another of her friends rushing towards them. “Did you hear the gossip- Well no actually its real news because I saw the new professors?” 

Becky and her take a moment to glance at each other before turning to watch their friend Charlie try to hide her excited smile. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about Charlie…” her voice is always soft, a curse during classes as teachers always ask her to repeat herself. “They got rid of all the third year Profs for the human sciences classes and we got a whole new batch just in time for us to get started!” Kari’s face pales at the idea, she had gotten so use to the idea of which teachers she would get, that she had selected her classes on the premises of the teachers solely. Now that was all shot to hell. “I’m so lucky I’m not a third year student.” She turns her gaze onto Becky’s face, as a sigh leaves her lips. “This is unjust cosmic quackery.” The voice comes from the only boy that hangs around them, his name is Henry. “Am I the only one who’s happy about this?” Charlie’s question hangs in the air, as Becky shrugs not affected by the news at all.

“Look there they are!” Charlie in a barely hushed voice speaks out, her eyes glued on a mass collective of approaching male bodies. They pass their table, and seat themselves in the corner booth of the bar, keeping them visible but giving them the best view of the little roadhouse. “I heard we even have a new dean of human sciences.” At this phrase all of them turn to look at Henry, even Charlie who seems to have not heard of that part of the news. “I think he’s sitting with them.” They all casually glance at the table of them trying to discern the accuracy of this piece of gossip. “Kari, isn’t Bobby a friend of your fathers couldn’t you ask him?” Kari finds herself nodding, figuring this is quite a change up if this is true, and so she wonders why at such a time. “I suppose I could ask Bobby... He is the headmaster after all... he’d know right?” They all nod, and she turns her attention away from the table to not seem like such a stalker. 

“Now I wish I was a third year student, cause wow.” She finds herself rolling her eyes at Becky’s words. “Even so… you’re studying law; they wouldn’t have been your teachers.” Henry makes a point to remind Becky of her major of study as he also studies in the same department. “Kari Tartarus!” She blinks at the booming voice, coming from the bar. Taking a quick glass to see Jo, her childhood friend beckoning her over she slowly slides out of the booth, and makes her way towards the bar. She knows the shouting of her name has caused people to turn their attention on her. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling for her as she made her way towards the bar, but she ignored it. “Yes Jo? What’s so important you were shouting for me?” Kari teases softly, watching as Jo’s cheek tint with a small dusting of pink. “Can you help out until Garth shows up? I’m stuck in the kitchen making the food, and making the drinks at the bar I’d appreciate if you could help.” 

Kari had always helped the Harvelle around the bar when they needed her to. “Of course… hand me an apron.” She watched the other lightly, as an apron was tossed her way, catching it with ease. “Your table is on the house Kari…. Thanks for this. I appreciate it.” She gave her nod before moving back to her table for a quick chat. “Guys I have to help out Jo, so everything you order is on the house.” Henry cuts her off with a grin. “But then this means we don’t get your company.” Kari winks at him, before tying her apron, and inhaling deeply. She knew from a quick glance at Jo’s notepad which tables hadn’t been served and so she made her way towards the table with the only strangers in town. 

“Good afternoon gentleman do you need a menu or are you here for the drinks?” She offers a smile after her customary question, trying to ignore the plethora of eyes turned on her. After a moment of silence one of them finally speaks. “We’ll take the menus, since we’re waiting for someone else.” Kari nods a smile still plastered on her face and hands out the menus. “I’d still take a beer.” She hears an ‘amen brother’, before she casually glances at all of them. “Bottle or tap?” She hears a resounding ‘bottle’ coming from the men. “Bud, Miller, Coors, Molson or Adams?” When the resounding answer is ‘Molson’ she nods, and sticks the pad and pen into her apron. “I’ll get right on that.” She proceeds to walk to the bar and take out four Molson beers and put them on her tray. She carefully brings them to their table, setting the beers in front of each of them. “Would you prefer if I came back when your friend arrives?” She hears the ‘yes please’ before nodding. “Wave me down if you need me beforehand. I’ll be right with you.”

She then goes back to waiting on other tables. Five minutes in and she’s at her own table handing out Smirnoff coolers to her own friends. Kari glances at everyone’s curious eyes. “They seem nice… if that’s what you’re wondering.” She sees Charlie grin, and Becky and Henry high five each other before taking sips of their liquor. “What is that high five for?” Kari wonders with a small smile on her face, this one much more genuine then before. “Cause we’ve been making bets, and Charlie just lost one.” She finds herself giving a quizzical look at the table before speaking. “Bet’s about?” She sees the grins on her friends face spread out in an obvious fashion. “Which Prof was going to stop staring at your butt first?” She blinks a little and slowly turns to glance behind her at the table to notice the downcast of eyes turn away from her. She blinks and then turns to look back at her friends. “Who stopped looking first?” She wonders and all she hears is ‘Blue eyes did’. 

Kari frowns a little, and nods before noticing Bobby Signer enter the roadhouse. She smiles and walks over to him. “Mr. Signer!” She grins at his grumpy face once he hears his nickname. “Don’t call me that!” She nods and offers a bigger smile. “How’s yer daddy girl?” She finds herself grinning at his familiar use of language before nodding. “He has his good days and his bad days Bobby… he’s been sicker lately…” She trails off and lets the conversation die down a little. “I don’t suppose the idjits are here yet?” She blinks a little and looks around the bar, grinning lightly in realization. “Are you meeting them?” She points in an unabashed manner towards the Profs Table. He nods a little, and starts to make his way towards the table. 

She goes to the bar and grabs a glass filling it with brandy, before heading to the table and setting the drink down in front of Bobby. “Do you gentleman know what you’ll be ordering off the menu?” She asks before taking out her notepad and then smiling at them. “The usual Bobby?” She asks quickly before the older man nods sipping on his own liquor with his grumpy face still intact. “Three burgers, one order of stew and a chocolate sundae.” Kari blinks but nods nonetheless. “The sundae comes with sprinkles and cool whip right?” She grins a little before nodding. “If you want we can add strawberries for 10cents. They make everything better.” When the man grins at her, and nods she smiles and then moves to go put in the order. 

“Kari… who the heck is ordering the sundae?” She blinks as she sees Jo in the kitchen window staring at her. “The one on the end sitting in front of Bobby.” She motions her head and sees Jo squinting her eyes lightly. “Can you make the sundae and prepare the bowl of stew? Are the chilli cheese fries for Bobby?” She nods to both questions before Jo grins and goes back to work. As she’s plating the stew she noticed Henry standing in front of her at the bar. “Charlie and Becky are making out so…” She laughs softly, but nods, before starting to make the sundae. “So big bad Henry needed my company?” She sees him give her a pleased look. “You know me so well Kari. Besides, blue eyes are glaring at the world right now, so this is fun.” Kari frowns again at the mention of the man with blue eyes, wondering why everyone seems to be bothered by his movements the most.

“Henry…. You are a strange fellow. Who cares if he’s glaring up a tsunami…” She shrugs finishing up the sundae, and putting the rest of the order on her tray, she proceeds to head over to the table. “Okay who wanted burgers?” She watches three sets of hand lift up before putting the plates in front of the appropriate person. “How about the stew?” She sets it down in front of the more intimidating man of the bunch. She gives Bobby his order, and then with a grin sets down the sundae in front of the last man. “I added some caramel sauce no charge. I figured you might want some.” When she hears a ‘hell yeah’ escape the man’s mouth she laughs softly. “Gabriel brother, that thing is bigger than you.” She glances at the table once before moving back to the bar, finally Garth comes through the doors and so she gives her place back to Jo and moves to sit down with Henry, having no idea where Charlie and Becky have gone to. 

“Henry where-” Kari’s cut off by his pointing to the jukebox where Charlie and Becky can be seen dancing. She smiles softly, before nodding, her eyes closing as she leans back against the booth’s chair. “You want to go home Tiger?” she smiles despite her closed eyes at the familiar nickname. For years Henry had thought her name was Kari Tiger, instead of Tartarus and so it had stuck as a nickname of sorts. “Yeah… m’exhausted.” She manages to say, before opening her eyes in a dazed manner. With Henry’s help she makes out of the bar and into his car, unknowing of the eyes following her movements. 

She doesn’t remember going to bed or falling asleep. She does remember Henry, telling her he’d bunk in her spare room because he was too tired to go back home. The sheer sight of Charlie and Becky sandwiching a poor confused Henry makes her burst out into laughter. Kari moves to squish herself neck to Henry and with a sigh she falls back asleep surrounded by her friends. When she wakes again this time only Henry is there, and so she finds herself poking him awake. “Most uncomfortable sleep ever.” She laughs as he grumbles the words out, sitting up lightly. “Yes Henry… sorry all those boobs were around you.” She sees his face sober up before he chucks a pillow at her head. “Just because I prefer to sleep with men doesn’t mean I do not see the appeal of the female breast.” She blinks a little throwing the pillow back at him. “Oh yeah and what is that exactly?” She sees the grin in his face at her question and she suddenly feels wary. 

“Well for one thing they make nice pillows.” She chucks another pillow at his face and he grins lightly. Henry Winchester has always been honest about his bisexuality, and that he preferred to sleep with men, but that he still liked the ladies. “I have a world religions class today.” She speaks softly, and then sees him nod a little. “Have fun in that class then.” Kari rolls her eyes and moves to get ready for her first day of class. Well her first day of class on her third year. At least this year she didn’t cry, finally some progress.


	2. Lemon Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting your professors should be a walk in the park, but then again we have uncle Bobby messing things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to specify that yes Henry Winchester is the Henry Winchester we all are thinking of. That's one of the reasons Sam and Dean are Campbell's in this one. I hope you guys enjoy reading.

Chapter two: Lemon Yellow

“My name is Professor Dean Campbell, and you’re in world religions. If that means you’re in the wrong class please feel free to exit now.” She blinks as she watches the new but not unfamiliar professor for her class. “You’re all lucky I’m teaching this class, because next semester I’m teaching the ‘Can we talk about God?’ class, it’s going to be a great year.” Kari can hear a few snickers, and she sees the professor grin lightly. “In this class you’ll have three critical pieces to write, but that is it. If I have inkling you’ll fail my two tests then you can ask or be asked to do extra work. My objective is not to fail but to ensure understanding. Are we clear?” 

She watches the students nod, before doing so herself. “This is the introduction to the world religions with an emphasis on Christian faith in interaction with other living faiths. That reason being that we see so much of Christian faith in lore, and this way I can talk about Lucifer. You know he’s a teacher here, right?” Kari frowns a little, and then she sees the smile he’s wearing slowly fade. “Difficult crowd… aish I thought students had a sense of humor.” The lesson goes off without a hitch and as people are leaving whispers of the good looking professors make their way across the halls. “Hey, Kari. Your father is Uncle Bobby’s friend?” 

She looks up into green eyes, before nodding lightly. “Yes… that’s right professor…” She sees the face he makes. “Just call me Dean. I mean at one point I use to teach gym to elementary school kids. I’m not really sure how much I deserve the Professor title.” She nods lightly, moving to stand up hoping it fixes the height difference between the both of them so that she can feel less crowded. She realizes in that moment just how tall he is and she finds herself cursing her short frame. “You call him uncle Bobby too?” Kari watches Dean nod with a grin. “Saved me from a lifetime of trouble.” She smiles and then is quick to change the conversation. “I have to get going pro- Dean…” She whispers before glancing into his eyes and then leaving in a slightly rushed manner. 

“So Kari how was your class?” She can almost hear the grin coming from Charlie’s voice. “My Inequality, conflict and social justice class was awesome had Professor Castiel Novak. I am utterly and completely a lesbian but that man has the bluest eyes Kari.” Kari raises her gaze a little indicating her confusion. “Oh you know, mister ogling you all night, blue eyes… we now have a name.” She returns to reading her book, not before rolling her eyes. She’s still unsure of the truth about blue eyes- no Castiel ogling her last night as she was serving. “It’s not proper etiquette.” She murmurs, full well knowing that this makes Charlie grin a little harder. 

“Also… I have a teacher called Lucifer… can you believe that?” She blinks at the voice coming from beside her, Henry. “What do you mean Henry?” She watches his somber face before he sighs and answers her. “We have a new Professor for Human behavior: empirical observations. You know the class about human nature and how we behave and how to use that to our advantage… well basically the teacher’s name is Nick Lucian Star. But get this the dean of our program came to introduce him and basically he was like you can call him Lucifer, we all do.” Kari blinks a little, in a state of disbelief over what she’s just heard. “What?” its Charlie’s turn to question this situation. “No joke, and he was like, I prefer to be called Luke anyways. He’s such a scary, good looking dude…” 

“Don’t get a hard on for the professor Henry.” She looks up at Becky who’s sticking her tongue out at Henry. “Never! I’m more of the love em and leave em kind anyhow.” Kari finds herself winking back at Henry after he finishes his phrase. “Guys Halloween’s a barely a month and a half away and I demand we dress up in sexy costumes this year! Not that being robot ninja pirates wasn’t cool… can we be something sexy this year?” She turns her gaze towards Becky to shrug her indifference on the matter. “I don’t mind…” Is the chorus of understanding that passes through all of them. “Look the Profs are back.” She doesn’t bother herself with looking around for them as they seem to be sitting in the perfect booth to be seen from her seat. 

“Guess they like to drink-” She can hear Charlie murmur. She lets her mind wander back to her book, getting lost in the pages. She knows a few hours have passed because she’s all alone in her booth, highlighting the pages she finds interesting. “Hey Lucifer, nice of you to join us.” She glances up at the name to see that not only is the man responding to the name but Bobby is there with them. “Kari- c’mere will ya!” Kari blinks but picks up her books nonetheless, before walking towards the booth. She can feel all their eyes watching her. “Uh- Uncle Bobby?” She asks softly and he for a moment smiles. 

“Meet the new professors of the university. I heard you met Dean already, he’s a damn idjit don’t mind him.” Kari nods at the introductions. There’s Sam Campbell, Castiel Novak, Dean Campbell, Chuck Shurley, Benny Lafitte and Nick Lucian Star or Lucifer for short. She now has the names of all the new professors but then she turns to look at the man she had given the sundae to. “I’m the dean of the law department I’m Gabriel Novak.” She finds it odd that despite their self-introductions only Gabriel gives her a more lengthy description of his job. She’s never been good with strangers. With people she’s known for a long time, she’s more at ease and friendly. The way she’s behaving right now, is a product of being shy, and not necessarily comfortable with speaking with her professors.

Professor Castiel Novak is staring her down, in a fashion reminiscent of lustful and deprived. Yet there is nothing threatening in his posture, or his breathing. He remains completely calm; she finds it difficult to ignore the electric air that surrounds the table. She finds herself looking at the table, wildly aware of the nature of these professors’s work, and knowing that she is easily seen as uncomfortable and awkward. “I see… Well, I should get going; I have classes in the morning.” Kari’s voice remains soft, despite the intensity of the stares she’s receiving from the men at the table. She doesn’t wait for approval, before moving to head out of the bar and into her car. She drives home, the radio silent, now fully aware of the intensity of the blue eyed stare. 

In a waitress uniform she can push back the shyness and be as vibrant as she wants. The fear of disappointing people completely vanishes and she’s seen as an outgoing type of character. She knows she’s not flaky; she just has several levels of comfort with people. Parking her car, then making her way up the steps and into her home, she breathes out a sigh. “Well shit… this is bad.” She can feel her heart beat pounding against her chest. Leaning back against her door, she slides down onto the floor, leaning her head against her knees. “It’s really bad.” She hears footsteps and doesn’t bother to look up; she can hear Henry whispering something in her ear, too zoned out to remember what it is. She’s lifted from the floor and into Henry’s arms, where she loses the ability to stay awake, darkness overwhelming her.

“The room is like… yellow.” She groans lightly at the sound of words disrupting her sleep. “Not yellow… like a canary… no uh like a lemon?” Her eyes snap open and she glances tiredly at Henry. “Is this shirt lemon yellow?” He asks her and she finds herself nodding, albeit confused as to why he’s asking her. “Yep, it’s lemon yellow.”


	3. Medical Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an other typical day, typical worry, except the part where you befriend your teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still going through the introduction phases, so bare with me please.

“How long has it been since you’ve had an episode like that Kari?” She sighs lightly as she looks at her doctor, Kevin Tran. “It’s been a while… I thought I was getting better. It’s harder to control when I have classes it seems…” She watches him nod, as he types in notes into the small handheld computer. “Alright… you know if you don’t take your Iron pills the anemia will only get worse, and you’ll find passing out might happen, which is highly unhealthy.” Kari nods, having heard the speeches multiple times. “I might suggest, if the pills don’t seem to help in a month’s time, we should give you the IV. It will help with the fatigue- But let’s up the dosage on the pills first, and come back to see me in a month.” She thanks him, before leaving and going to find Henry in the waiting room.

“So are you dying?” She punches him in the shoulder lightly, yet still smiles lightly. “More pills… still just anemia.” She watches Henry nod, before he slips his arm around her shoulder. “Hey Henry… did you start living in my house?” She wonders as they walk towards her car, Henry holding onto the keys. “Yeah so… I may or may not have brought a lady home and she’s been persistently a stalker… I’m hiding out in your safe, homey, place for a bit.” She laughs lightly, and nods, before getting into the car, letting Henry drive her vehicle. “Maybe I’ll stick to sleeping with dudes for a little while.” The corner of her lips raise into a smile. “The beauty of being bisexual….” She laughs when he speaks those words, but shakes her head in dismay. “I’m glad you can see the positive in the situation Henry… you’re always welcomed in my home.” She grins a little and he winks at her. “I prefer the men anyways, but you know…” She rolls her eyes at the slightly predatory gleam in his eyes. “Do you think I can get with a professor?” Kari blinks, shocked into silence by the question. 

“I mean… as long as they don’t teach me per say I should be fine right?” She gapes at him, but then shakes her head in dismay. “Do whatever you want Henry… you’re the one in Pre-Law anyways.” She leans back against the seat of her 1998 black neon. “I’ll bring you straight to class if you want?” She simply nods her head, before closing her eyes. She didn’t want to miss any classes on the first week. “I have Chuck Shurley’s class on western thoughts….” There isn’t much to tell about the walk to class. When they arrive to the class, she can see she’s the first one there, and so Henry slides into a seat beside her, both of them turning when they see Professor Shurley enter. “Am I late?” The professor asks, as he looks down at his watch. They both shake their head no, and by the gleam in Henry’s eyes, she pities the Professor right about now.

Professor Shurley has to be the most enigmatic teacher she’s ever had. His lesson is vague, he basically doesn’t hold the bar high, and his minimum requirement to pass is to be present. She finds herself walking towards the Roadhouse Bar, and sliding into the booth, sitting in front of Henry. “Charlie and Becky can’t come; they’ve got some weird club thing to go to.” She speaks softly, and receives a nod of understanding from Henry. “Hey guys, what can I get you?” Kari turns to watch Jo, and smiles at the familiar face. “I’ll get a chocolate Milkshake and a basket of spicy chicken wings.” She says making Jo nod lightly. “I’ll have a beer, Molson, and whatever sandwich Garth will make me.” Jo writes down their orders before leaning forward against the table to whisper. “That Sam Campbell dude is pretty cute, don’t you think?” Both of them shrug glancing around to see if their Professors are around. They aren’t this time. 

“Hey are you feeling okay Kari? I heard you went to the doctors.” She glares at Henry, once Jo finishes asking her question. “Yeah I’m fine no worries… wrong dosage… it was too low.” She sees Jo nods before scampering off with a bounce in her step to go put out their orders. “She’s adorable.” Kari nods a little, before leaning back against the booths chair. “I see Chuck Shurley, and mister muscles coming this way.” She sits up rather abruptly at Henry’s observation, just in time for the two aforementioned men to show up in front of their table. “Can we sit here, all other tables are filled and it will only be us this time.” She shrugs unsure of how to reject or accept the offer. “Yeah go ahead. Professor Shurley… and?” The big burly man, finally speak a Louisiana accent coming through. “I’m Benny Lafitte. Please don’t call me Professor Lafitte. I’m off the clock, brother.” They both nod, and Professor Shurley interjects asking to be called Chuck. 

“Do you like being here, compared to wherever you guys are from?” The professor’s nod and Kari keeps quiet realizing that this conversation is mostly between the three boys. “We move around a lot, and so this ended up being the new place.” Chuck answers, making it clear that neither of these men are shy about speaking to semi-strangers or students. The conversation stays pretty light, until ten o’clock approaches and Henry drags her along to go home. Henry in a split second blabs out before they leave that she needs to rest so she doesn’t get sicker. The look on the professor’s faces tells her that the news may soon be making its round across to their other professor friends. Kari holds back a groan at the plethora of questions that may soon be thrown her way.  
Sleep doesn’t come easy when worries of things that may come burden someone’s mind. Sleeping in class, even though Professor Shurley hasn’t woken her up is a huge embarrassment. “I hope I’m not that boring.” Her eyes flutter open and she feels her face heat up in embarrassment. “I’m sorry… I-” She can tell by his grinning face that he doesn’t mind. “Professor… am I your only student?” He shrugs a little, holding out a piece of paper. “I should have 27 students… but they seem to not wish to come to class. I did ask that the only rule is to be present.” She watches him shake his head, before he continues with the lesson, this time Kari makes sure to stay awake. 

“Is he a good teacher?” Kari nods her head a little, offering Charlie a soft smile, still too tired to function. “Castiel Novak is a good teacher too.” Kari blinks, unsure of what the other is trying to imply. “May we join you again?” There’s no mistaking the burly voice of Professor Lafitte, as Kari turns her head to look at them. “Chuck Shurley and Benny Lafitte….” She introduces softly, after having told them it was ok for them to join their table. Chuck sits beside Benny, leaving a space for a person beside them. Kari sits herself beside Charlie. “Are you doing better Kari?” The question makes her look up, the deep voice startling her. Castiel Novak. “Uh- it’s just medical issues no worries.”


	4. Share me a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more complex when your dreams start to interrupt your daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. Just a warning it gets a little sexual in implied and more explicit manners as the fic progresses.

The stare down of the century is probably an unwanted nuance when one is at the center of a complicated debate about relationships and the conventions that apply. “No look, if I were gay and dating two men and I love but am not married to them its polyamorous… If I marry them it’s polyandry.” Discussing some of the most difficult to process topics, and some of the topics most likely to anger isn’t a fun time, when people who grade your papers are there. “Let’s just say we have consent and it’s a healthy relationship and let’s not label it.” Everyone at the table simply nods, somewhat confused by the turn of the discussion. “You’re not gay?” It’s a soft question, and Henry seems un-phased by Lucifer’s question. “Dicks and boobs, I’ll take either, or both.” Kari laughs a little, reminded of their time in first year when she discovered Henry’s preferences, by finding him in bed with one woman and a man. 

“Don’t even go there Kari.” She simply shakes her head, amused by the situation as it draws blank looks from others. Suddenly their mundane table is crowded by a plethora of professors. Charlie had been pretty intensive about ushering them to their table, since Benny and Chuck were already there. Somehow Kari ended up squished beside Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. Not that this moment wasn’t already strange by the simple fact of having professors eating with them. What made it strange, and uncomfortable was the radiation of heat, and the slightly tensed up shoulders on each side of her. It made her breathing hitch and it made her want to move seats… Well basically it was just uncomfortable. 

“I don’t enjoy bars…” She hears the whisper coming from the ever so mysterious Professor Castiel Novak. She watches him carefully for a few moments, and then nods. “This isn’t a typical bar…” She whispers back, only to feel the weight of the blue eyed stare on her face. “I suppose you’re right… if not I would not be here.” It seems to put an end to their first true conversation, and she finds herself enjoying the sound of his voice. The evening passed quietly for the most part, and she found herself alone in her own home, sitting in front of her computer. 

The word document is open, but not a word is written, she can’t find an ounce of inspiration, for her paper. There were no words to explain the immense lack of creative flow that had over taken her mind. “The library”. She whispered.

She needed to get to the library so she could concentrate in an institution that would help her get herself in the zone. 

“Fancy seeing you in such a place.” Lucifer’s voice rang from across the room, and now she was faced with the dilemma of sitting next to him or to keep going on her way. “Come sit, get comfortable.” She now had her answer, as she walked forward to sit in front of him. She settled down her things, and the realization that she barely knew this man but that she felt immensely comfortable around him, sent shivers over her skin. He smirked, as if he was pleased with himself, before he speaks softly. “Castiel will hate himself once he finds out that the one time he skipped coming here you appear.” 

She quirked her eyebrow, wondering why it seemed that all her conversations lately made a detour towards a man she barely knew. “Is he like a werewolf who laid claim on me or something?” She quickly brought her hand over her mouth, her feelings of anxiety rising lightly at her own boldness. She hadn’t meant to come out sounding so snarky, and Lucifer’s momentary quiet wasn’t helping. “Nah he’s simply a weirdo- this isn’t Teen Wolf.” She felt her anxiety drop, and now she was trying to hold back a giggle as she imagined Lucifer watching such a show. “Aren’t you a lawyer?” He rolled his chair a tad inch closer to her, and leaned in. “Here’s a secret; you become a law professor when you’re a shitty lawyer.” He flashed her a grin, and she smiled lightly. “Well you’re still wearing expensive suits… so I figured.”

“I’m just an expensive asshole.” She grinned, feeling completely at ease with his humour and with him. “Oh you think I’m joking? Go on a date with me and I’ll ignore you the entirety of the time.” She squinted her eyes at him, wondering if she could or should be speaking with him about such things. Decidedly she continued, knowing that she had a difficult time finding people who put her at such ease. “We’d probably end up naked in the back of your car before we even went to diner.” There was a flash in his eyes, something dark and then it was gone as he answered her: “Tempting, I might have to take you up on that someday”. 

She could only nod, as his words, and their certainty started ringing in her head. She was tempting a man with the name of the devil, she… was undeniably attracted to him physically, and he had such a charismatic pull. Her face started to redden as the realization hit her; she could sleep with this man and feel no remorse about it. Watching him leave her heart thumped against her chest, confirming her suspicions, it had taken under an hour and she wanted to get into bed with Nick Lucian Star. Leaning her head against the table she groaned pathetically, she was so screwed.

Her paper for Chuck’s class is mediocre at best. Her fantasizing about Lucifer made the thing nearly impossible to write. She feels ashamed of the work, and barely finds the energy to hand it in. Chuck doesn’t seem to be in the best of moods, from what she can gage from him. “Do you think it will be weird when I fail 26 students?” She blinks at the question, holding onto her purse lightly. “They didn’t… come to class it’s not your fault.” She watches him nod, and for a moment he leans back against his chair. "We’re visiting the Law department. I need a drink and I need 7 hours to correct all THESE papers.” He speaks with such sarcasm that she can’t help but grin. She watches him shake her copy of his assignment, before they walk off together. She smiles as she thinks to herself that Chuck does indeed have a sense of humor. 

Apparently Lucifer keeps Brandy in his office. Apparently he enjoys smelling sinfully distracting, and expensive. Apparently he likes openly gazing over her form, a smirk on his lips. Apparently her heart skips a beat when she catches him licking his lips, catching a gleam of silver on his tongue. Apparently imagining Lucifer’s tongue in inappropriate situations short circuits her mind and she finds it difficult to think. Chuck, right Chuck is still there and as he holds her paper in front of her she grabs it clearing her throat. Chuck’s handwriting is worse than that of her doctors, but she passes with a great grade and that’s what matters. It keeps her GPA in a good average and it makes it impossible for her to stress out too badly. 

It’s quiet once it’s only her and Lucifer. He only stares at her, his eyes filled with something dangerous, something sinful. “Lucifer…” She can’t seem to identify the mood in the room, the aura he’s radiating. He keeps his gaze on her, pouring a glass of brandy, only to hand it out to her. “Share a drink with me.” He whispers, moving closer to her. “Share me a drink…” She whispers back, feeling as if she’s already intoxicated, by his presence.


	5. Tongues & Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can really mess with your head, at least this is the general consensus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I got busy! Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter five: Tongues & Tattoos

His hands are warm against her skin. His breath tickles against her thigh. His eyes shine with such a lucid desire that it hitches her breath. “So a tongue ring, huh?” She whispers as his nose brushes against her inner thigh, his hand squeezing her other leg. She stares at down at him, he stares back at her, even there on his knees, his charisma is undeniable. “We shouldn’t do this…” She sees him grin, shrugging lightly from his position. “We shouldn’t.” He agrees. “We’re going to do it anyways… won’t we?” He nods lightly, his fingers sliding up and over the hem of her skirt. “Only if you want it.” She whispers a soft ‘yes’, nodding. He’s quick to slide her leg over his shoulder, forcing her to hold onto the desk to keep her balance. “This is all I can give you.” His fingers graze the material of her panties, and he bites her lip. “Nothing else…” 

She sits upright quickly, blushing as Professor Dean Winchester stares her down lightly. “You slept through my class.” She bites her lip, and looks around noticing how she’s the only student left. “Are you doing okay?” The amount of concern he’s showing her, makes her feel slightly ashamed to have fallen asleep in his class to have a lucid dream about Lucifer. She gently pushes her hair out of her face and musters up a small smile. “I’m so sorry…” She stops herself from calling him Professor Winchester, and with an effort she speaks again: “Dean… I’m sorry- I don’t sleep well lately… medical reasons and even if it’s not an excuse… I’m sorry, it was rude.” She watches as his expression remains soft, nothing changing. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Oh- okay.” She bites her lip. “What…” She watches him stop himself, and then give a shrug. “If you need anything, you know we might be Professors, but we’re still human.” She nods lightly, grabbing her things and leaving, but not before taking a glance at Dean quickly. She gets home in a hurry, and lay’s down on her bed, it takes but near seconds and the world darkens around her. 

He’s holding her in his arms, she’s straddling his waist, his chest is bare, his eyes still hold such an intense gleam. “Lucifer…” He hums, his fingers pressing against the bare skin of her back. “Is that why you have a tongue ring?” He tilts her chin upwards to capture her lips. “Maybe… I haven’t received a complaint yet.” She blushes lightly, and his hand slides upward to press her against his chest. “What is this between us?” She watches him; his gaze is still so strong even after such an exhilarating encounter. “Physical attraction, mostly that and an ass kicking from Castiel.” Castiel… his name is blurry but she sees a flash of blue and frowns. “What do you mean?” The scenery changes around her, and she tumbles into Lucifer’s arm, this time they appear to be dancing together. 

“Castiel knows… I don’t hide things from him. He knows how I enjoy your company.” It feels like a broken track record, the music skipping even in her dreams. “I don’t understand…” She whispers, as her anxiety hikes, and she moves away from him trying to catch her breath. “Castiel knows you love him the most… but…” His voice drowns out, and she blinks as the room starts to spin. “Kari!” She’s awake, sweat clinging to her body, her breathing ragged as Henry gently holds her. “You were having a nightmare…” She looks around and then nods lightly, trying to get away from the anxious feelings capturing her. “Oh- thank god.” She whispers. Of course she hasn’t had sex with Lucifer. Of course Castiel and her have nothing in common… but why is she haunted by these things, in her dreams? 

“I don’t want to alarm you Kari… but Dean, Benny and Chuck are here.” The color drains from her face, and she leans back against Henry lightly. “W-why?” She stutters, still trying to master her breathing. “Well you know… Chuck and Benny… you know.” She stares at him for a few moments, her brain trying to catch up to his implicit gestures. “Henry… did you have sex with Chuck and Benny?” He shrugs a little, and she gapes at him. “Dude… where?” He clears his throat and she glances at her bed with a horrified expression. “DID I PASS OUT IN MAN JIZZ? HENRY WINCHESTER I’LL KILL YOU.” 

She was holding onto the blanket that was covering her carefully, as she stared down Henry, Chuck, and Benny. “Look, its cool and all that you want to be together but not in my bed….” She watched as they nodded, and she sighed lightly. “Henry… shouldn’t you have gone back to their place?” She asks softly, and Dean intervenes. “Yeah they can’t do that at my place… hell no, not with Bobby around, he’d make it so awkward.” She blinks, and nods in agreement if that’s the case, before sighing. “Henry go to your own house man….” She watches him make a face. “Well stalker girl is still there so-” She points to Benny. “I’m sure he can get her to leave or even Chuck… look anywhere but here… or where Bobby is.” She watches him nod, and sees the partial grin on Benny’s face. “You’re the one who cleaned up everything aren’t you, Benny?” She sees him nod. “I told mon cher that you’d have his ass on a platter, I wasn’t wrong.” She thinks back at how if it hadn’t been for Dean she’d have smacked him with the spatula she found in the kitchen. 

She tilts her head to the side once Henry and his terrible twosome is gone. She’s tilting her head to follow Dean’s movements as he attempts to fix her kitchen light. She can see under his shirt lightly, and she’s not really attempting to look away. She’s trying to think about anything but Dean shirtless, or kitchen sex. She knows its bad enough that she’s thinking of Lucifer this way, that one inappropriate chain of thought is already hard enough to handle. “I think I got it, switch it on.” She turns on the light, and it shines on his face, illuminating his smile and green eyes as she curses herself silently. Now she’s got to add Professor Dean to the list of things she shouldn’t like but does. 

Suddenly the light flickers and the bulb explodes hitting Dean in the back, as he was scaling down from the counting. “Fuck.” She gasps lightly, and runs towards him. “Oh my god are you okay! Wait here I’ll get the first aid kit.” She doesn’t wait before rushing down the hall and grabbing the little white box, before she finds him with his shirt off trying to get the pieces of glass out of his skin. She nearly drops the box, taking note of his physique, her face heating up lightly. “I-I have the first aid kit.” He looks up at her, a sheepish smile on his face. “Thanks, I can’t reach some of the pieces can you have a go at it Kari?” The way her name rolls off his lips, and she’s sunk, and in trouble.  
When Dean is all patched up and ready to go, she waves him off, trying to get some peace and quiet for the first time in a while. She moves to the couch, making a makeshift bed for the night and huddles down before letting sleep claim her. 

“Dean if you keep getting inked this way no one will recognize you.” She watches him frown, and he shrugs before offering her a dazzling smile. “I don’t really care who notices me, unless it’s you.” She blushes beat red, and his fingers cup her face, before he leans in to seal their lips together. She hears the carefree laughter of someone else approaching, and finds herself turning her head to look at the newcomer. “Lucifer…” She whispers, as he settles down beside her, giving Dean a silent hello. The both of them, lean forward to press their lips to her cheeks, and she gently swats them away with her handkerchief. As she stands up she fixes her dress, and moves to start going out of the courtyard. She’s pulled back against Dean’s chest, and she can see Lucifer moving to stand in front of her. “Castiel-” He continues speaking but no sounds emerge from his lips, and then nothing.

“Fuck- Fuck!” she wakes up with a start and looks around. With a groan she leans back down against the couch. “Why am I … dreaming about them both now…” She begrudgingly makes her way to her Friday class, barely giving it a care in the world, before heading to the library. She looks around and sighs, no one is present, thank god. She opens her book and starts reading, hours pass by, before she receives a tap on the shoulder. Turning around she’s greeted by Dean, and she blinks. “Dean?” He waves a little hello, taking a seat next to her. “You know… you’re my professor right.” He shrugs and simply stares at her. “Yesterday… when I had my shirt off… did you see my tattoo?” Is what he finally does say when he speaks. She quirks an eyebrow and thinks back to when she was ogling his chest, before nodding lightly. “Uh- yeah kind of?” A dusting of pink settles over her cheeks and she swears she sees a flash of a smirk on his lips. “Okay then. Well I have to get going. I teach the late Friday night class.” He rushes off, and leaves her there thinking about tongue piercings and tattoos.


End file.
